Samuel "Nakaoka" Joo the Second
'''Samuel Nakaoka the Second '''is the lazy, aggressive and intelligent boy later, become smart and still lazy, but aggressive adult. The all of the Red Ranger start from Mighty Morphin to Megaforce. However, it was revealed that he was Arisa's reincarnation and fused into new Samuel Nakaoka. Appearance As 14 years old, he become a four Showa Red Rangers Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo and In Space. As 15 years old and resurrect John Joo (as a gift), he become a six Heisei Red Rangers Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder. As still 15 years old, he can become SPD, Mystic Force, Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM. Samurai and Megaforce. Plot Samuel's Quest Mighty Morphin To In Space As Mighty Morphin, Samuel saw a dinosaur like robot named Tyrannosaurus. As spirit man face named Zordon and used a called Dinozords. In the season 2, after defeat of Lokar's Zord Demonicas then look the jewel. The power of the Thunderzords, but in season 3, destroyed by Rito Revolto. Zordon telling Samuel they went to Zord Heaven then Red Dragonzord say he tell Ninjor and his Ninjazords and Shogunzords. As they lost his powers, Tyrannosaurus Dinozord said the Zeo Crystal is under below on Command Center. But as they losing his powers, the Zeozords thanks to them he keep the same powers. Samuel used a red Zeo Crystal to place his old toy car then transformed into Turbozords. However, the Zords was destroyed (except Red Turbo) and lost their powers. Samuel's Zeo Crystal was self-destruct in 130 hours. In Space, King Julien built the new Zord called Spacezords. In however, Samuel is gone for now, but gift by his Battlizer then resurrect John's dead body to formed Samuel's new body. Lost Galaxy To Time Force After event of Showa series, he traveled to galaxies and saw the first planet called Galacta Planets. As he losing his powers, he onto Lightspeed Bay to search the professor. After given away to Professor J, he travel back to time to see the future. He traveled into the present, but something wrong and see the strange island called Animarium. Wild Force To Dino Thunder He saw the lost animal named Red Lion. He seem to befriend the Red Lion. After taking his powers back to Sheila, she discovered the ninja for the long ago. He gained the Ninja powers to activate morph into new Ninja Ranger. As he finally defeating Shadow and gave his powers to Hawkzord, Samuel discovering saw the tyrannosaurus for the last time (revealed unable to speak, but only morpher). He get shot by the mysterious enemy called A-Squad Rangers, but saved by Anubis Cruger. SPD To RPM After been shot, Anubis Cruger save Samuel from A-Squad Rangers. After the defeat Charles, the naturnal disaster portal is swallowing Samuel, but in the place dimension called Mystic Land. He giving the power of Mystic Ranger Form, but as revealed his named was Shadow the Hedgehog then renamed Knight. His morpher was overload and disappeared to dimensional portal to Overdrive. He now become the new part of Overdrive Red Ranger. As Spencer and Carly leaves and search the item, Samuel and his two friends see the pictures of the warriors. As the Overdrive Red Ranger was replaced, he became the new Jungle Fury Red Ranger. After Dai-Shi was destroyed, he saw the item called RPM Morpher and travel then formed into RPM Red Ranger. When Venjix was deleted for good, K'nuckles tried to delete Samuel but Samuel burst him and crash into the ocean. However, only defeat K'nuckles by the legendary GEOS. After the Coronith was destroyed by new enemy alien called Alius Force to defeat Samuel. However, Xavier's true identity was the First Samuel who died after the Zeo Crystal meltdown and revenge on his counterpart. After the seven GEOS awakened and afterward, Roger finally defeated by Samuel the Red Ranger with Samuel's self destrusted then lose his powers and memories. Samurai To Megaforce After he lost his powers and memories, Mentor Ji found dead body and revive him. As strong feeling appears, his memories was changed back to normal and proved the Samurai Red Ranger. Unfortunately, Roger was back and team up with Xandred to defeat him, but Roger finally killed by Shark Attack Formation for good. After he injured by Holland, he forced to pull her coralian off and kill her, but Samuel protecting her. However, Samuel's powers was been taken away by Holland and gets heavily injured. As Vrak save Samuel and Eureka, he become the last Ranger form Megaforce Red Ranger to trust everyone. As the ending the story of Samuel's Quest, Samuel instantly training with Vrak and will returned in three weeks. BEAST/ZEXAL arc Pirates Invasion/Elemental Strike Samuel is now as secondary character and different looks Xavier Foster. He married Eureka and have a child almost looks familar of Xavier Foster Dillain Joo. He lost his few powers exculding RPM, Samurai and Angel Force. His son can become the Red Ranger after school. He is sacrificed his true form and changed into Genderswap Form 3 at once again. His true form fate the first Samuel dies and the second Samuel turned into crystals of dust flies over his son Dillain. Samuel goodbye to his son and way to defeat Darkros. Dillain has become new Samuel, but keeping his name by Dillain. However, Dillain took his father's powers and transformed his true form. Monstar He working on the creatures called Monstars. Post-ZEXAL arc ARC-V and Sun and Moon Post-BEAST arc Forms His base form increasing the Red Ranger powers or his human accessed by own powers. Category:Red Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Good turns Evil Category:Evil Turns Good